


Fluffy

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor becomes fluffy.  Jane is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50625398#t50625398).

"I don't... How did this even _happen?_ " Jane said in bewilderment. Thor cast his eyes up to his usually magnificent locks, often supernaturally perfect, even after a fight where he had been flying around at speeds that outdid most jets. Except now those locks were in a wispy golden nimbus all around his head, a veritable cloud of blond.

He looked like a very godly dandelion.

His hair was, there was no other word for it, _fluffy._

"There was a need for a vast amount of lightning." Thor looked very, very, truly exceptionally serious.

Jane felt a giggle rising in her chest and tried to suppress it. His hair was bobbing and floating around with every word he spoke.

"The foe attempted to use an EMP pulse and it was necessary to direct my power at Tony to restart Iron Man." Thor's lips were a little tight, like he did when he was repressing a smile.

Jane took a few steps closer and brought up her hand to pat at the floof. She didn't quite stop herself from making a very quiet cooing sound. It was unbelievably soft.

"Then, of course, that was when many other tiny robots emerged to plague us, and it was needful to destroy them quite quickly." Thor was losing the battle against his smile, his lips curving up despite his best efforts.

Jane went all out, running her hands through the static-crackling cloud of blond hair, which just sprang straight back up to its upright position.

"I'm afraid no one else dared to fight the deadly tiny foes, so my fellow Avengers were very grateful for my aid. Indeed, Clinton took many pictures of my victory." Thor's grin was breaking over his face like the dawn illuminating the world.

"They're so ending up on his Tumblr feed," Jane said, continuing to run her fingers through her boyfriend's fluffy, buoyant locks, drawing a noise from him that suspiciously sounded like a purr. 

"Indeed they are," Thor said, and both finally gave into the laughter they'd been holding back.


End file.
